


Lightning and Me

by InkandPapyrus



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkandPapyrus/pseuds/InkandPapyrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Laxus discovers Lucy’s fear of thunder, and just can’t leave her alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning and Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, I haven't written a LaxLu fic before this one. I really rather liked how this one turned out, and I hope you all do too!

The guild was pretty empty that evening. That was to be expected with how the weather had been the past few days. Nothing but rain and grey. Most of the members of Fairy Tail didn’t mind it too much. Lily certainly wasn’t a fan of the weather, and neither was Happy, for two different reasons. Much of the guild was off on their own separate missions that would keep them away for a while, hopefully long enough to stay out of the dreary weather.

Not Lucy Heartfilia, however. No, she had stayed at the guild while the rest of her team all went off on their own missions. She liked the rain usually, but three endless days of rain and drizzle were beginning to wear at her usually cheery demeanor. She sighed, laying her head down on the counter of the bar. Mira, who was, as usual, working behind the bar, smiled at the blonde.

“What’s wrong, Lucy? Are you needing rent money again? I know the requests are kind of low right now, but I’m sure there must be something up there for you.”

“Nah, that’s not it Mira. I actually still have enough money left over from the last mission for next month’s rent for once. Its this weather. Its so……blah.” The blonde girl turned her face so her forehead was pressing into the cool wood of the counter top.

“It has been pretty boring around here lately,” the white haired mage agreed. “It’s been so peaceful, though. Nothing’s been destroyed with everyone out.” Lucy heard the rustle of her skirts and the clink of glass on glass as the other girl was putting away dishes. “Why not go home and read a book, Lucy? That’s got to be more interesting than sitting here in the quiet.”

“What about you, Mira? You’re here all the time? And my house is too quiet right now. It’s weird.” Lucy turned her head again, her chin now resting on her arms as her gaze met Mira’s.

“I like it here. Plus, I have to be here for work. I don’t mind the quiet. It’s a nice change that we don’t get often.”

“Mm, you’re right. It is kind of nice.” The blonde girl sat up and stretched briefly before settling back down onto the bar stool. “So, since we don’t have to worry about any interruptions,” Lucy started, a mischievous grin stretching across her lips. “Have you got any good gossip?” Mira’s eyes lit up, always one to love gossip, and the two girls started chatting. 

By the time they had finished talking, it was already dark outside. It had grown very late while the two women were consumed in their gossip, and there were only a handful of members still inside of the guild. There was them, Laxus and the Rainjinshuu upstairs, Levy who was lost deep in a book with Jet and Droy watching over her (and arguing over her, as usual). Even master had left some time ago, first making sure with Mira that she was okay to finish closing up on her own.

Mira, noticing how late it was, glanced at the blonde, concerned. “Do you want me to walk home with you Lucy? I can if you don’t mind waiting a little bit.”

Lucy yawned and shook her head. “That’s alright Mira. I think I’ll stay here for tonight, actually. It’d be weird going home when it’s so quiet. Its nice at first, but then it just becomes uncomfortable.” She shrugged. “I guess I’ve grown used to having my apartment invaded on a regular basis.”

Mira nodded and handed Lucy a key for one of the rooms they had upstairs for members who would sometimes spend the night. “Alright, but let me know if you need anything, okay? Each room has its own lacrima you can use to contact me or master in case of emergency.”

“I will Mira, thank you.” With that, the white haired girl closed up and left, along with Team Shadow Gear and the Raijinshuu. Laxus hadn’t left, but it was common knowledge he stayed at the guild overnight more often than not.

The storm outside had grown worse without anyone noticing, and so those who had left for the night had to hurry home. Lucy started making her way towards the upstairs area when she heard it. It started off low and indistinct, almost like waves rolling gently in on the beach. Then there was a loud crash, which was followed by another. Only the first had been made by thunder, though. The second crash was Lucy, who had been startled badly by the sudden onslaught of thunder and had knocked over several of the bar stools on her way.

Great, thought Lucy. Just great. The rain has turned into a full blown storm and I’m still in the guild. Maybe I should have gone home. She looked out one of the windows near the front door, heading that way instead of going upstairs, to see how bad it was. Only a few feet were visible out front, and there was so much lightning flashing you’d think Laxus and Orga were fighting all out. Lucy shivered nervously and started back towards the stairs again.

Another flash, the booming roll of thunder, and the sound of glass breaking. Lucy, in her panic from the thunder, had knocked over her glass from earlier as she passed by the bar again on her way upstairs. Thunder roared again, and it was too much for the girl. She ran behind the bar and crouched in the corner, jamming her hands over her ears in an attempt to block out the sound.

The sound of breaking glass is what finally drew the lightning mage’s attention. He had been upstairs the whole time, dozing in one of the comfier chairs, when the sound of falling stools had startled him fully awake. Right, Mira had mentioned that the celestial mage was going to be staying in the guild overnight. Apparently, she was clumsy. He’d gone back to his dozing in the chair, enjoying the feel of electricity in the air, when another crash jerked him fully conscious again. It sounded like glass breaking this time, which drove Laxus to check on the sound. If someone was trying to break into the guild, they’d regret it.

But there was no one there. Which was all the more odd, because Lucy hadn’t come up the stairs yet to find her room for the night. Laxus leaned over the railing, looking for the blonde girl and the source of the broken glass. He saw the bar stools were still knocked over, but none of the windows were broken anywhere. But where had that sound come from then?

Thunder continued to rumble, and Laxus heard a soft whimper come from the main floor. Had he not had enhanced senses, he likely wouldn’t have heard such a soft noise. He raised one eyebrow to himself, and descended the stairs. He didn’t know what had him so concerned, but he didn’t like the sound of that whimper. It had sounded like something terrified out of its mind, and also possibly hurt.

On the main floor, he couldn’t see anything at first that would have been the source of the glass breaking. He heard another whimper over the thunder that continued to roar, and walked over to the bar to right the stools which had been knocked over. There was a crunch under foot suddenly, and Laxus discovered the broken glass. It looked like one of the glasses from the bar, and there was a little bit of blood on one of the pieces. He could smell it too, and hear the whimpering better. It was coming from behind the bar.

The Lightning Dragon Slayer leaned his elbows on the bar and peered over the other side, where he spotted Lucy huddled in a corner. Her eyes were jammed shut and her hands were placed over her ears. She had her knees drawn up to her chest and was trembling. She looked like she had tears in the corners of her eyes, too.

“Oi, blondie. What are you doing down there?” Lucy jumped at the sound of Laxus voice, and the look she gave him made his chest ache for some reason. She looked utterly terrified, but not of him. Thunder rumbled again, and Lucy went back to cowering in the corner. Laxus looked at her, astonished and confused for a moment, before another whimper escaped her lips as lightning flashed again. Ah, so that was it.

“It’s just a little storm, it’s not that bad, blondie.” But Lucy didn’t hear him. She was concentrating too hard on trying to keep her fear from swallowing her. Laxus frowned. He didn’t like seeing her like this, and he couldn’t entirely figure out why. He just chalked it up to being used to seeing her as one of the bravest members of the guild. Not that he would ever say that out loud.

As the next rumble roared, Laxus found himself moving before he could think about what he was doing. There was just something about this that bothered him so much, he couldn’t just leave here there by herself. Say what you will about the Lightning Dragon, but he had learned the value of friends since Tenroujima. Lucy felt a sudden weight on her head, and looked up, startled. Laxus had placed his headphones over her ears and cranked the music he’d been listening to. He placed his fur liked cloak over her shoulder and had picked her up before she had a chance to protest.

She gaped at the man for a moment as he carried her bridal style, wrapped in his cloak, upstairs with him. “La-laxus?” She whimpered his name, confused, ad the spikey haired blonde carried the much smaller blonde over to the area with the couched and chairs. He placed her, rather gently, on the biggest chair and turned away form her. She was confused for a moment while he had his back to her, but then he turned back to her and picked her up again, depositing her onto a couch that had pulled out into a bed. 

She couldn’t get a word in before he was gone and back again, this time with a heavy quilt, a few pillows tucked under his arm, and a steaming cup of something that smelled suspiciously like hot chocolate. This kind of behavior was unusual for the big man, and both of them new it. Laxus didn’t say a word as he placed the pillows behind Lucy, handed her the mug, and draped her with the quilt. When he seemed satisfied that she was comfortable, he sat himself in one of the huge armchairs nearby. Chin in his hand, he refused to look at the smaller girl as he spoke.

“Don’t worry about anything. I’ll stay here the whole night, so you’ll be safe, alright?” He couldn’t figure out what had him feeling so protective over the celestial mage, but dammit if his dragon instincts would keep him from acting on it. Hell, he didn’t even really know what he was doing, but he just couldn’t leave her alone. “Just try to get some sleep, okay?”

Lucy had started sipping on the hot chocolate the moment he gave it to her, and was now almost finished it. She was feeling much better thanks to Laxus, despite being surprised and confused by his actions. She smiled at him, slightly amused by the slight blush evident on his cheeks which he was trying his damnedest to hide without being too conspicuous about it. “Thank you, Laxus.”

She finished off the last of her cocoa and snuggled down into the blankets, pulling the lightning mage’s cloak around herself, and drifted quickly into a safe, comfortable, dreamless sleep, content that the dragon slayer was watching over her.

There was quite a sight for those opening up the guild the next morning. Sometime during the night, Laxus had moved over to the pull out bed after noticing Lucy had looked cold. He himself had been half asleep, so he wasn’t fully aware of his actions and what they might look like come morning. He had also been getting pretty uncomfortable on that chair, and was too tired to go to the room he had for the night. Plus, he had to keep his promise. 

 

They were found cuddled up together the next morning, Lucy wrapped in his cloak, his headphones still on her head, his arm wrapped leisurely around her. Her head was resting on his shoulder and she was curled up on her side facing him as he snored softly. Both of them looked incredibly content. They were both were fully clothed, much to Mira’s disappointment, but this would still be something interesting to talk about in the days to come. This could be good for Laxus, too, she thought, eyeing the sleeping pair mischievously.


End file.
